24 Listopada 2013
TVP 1 05:45 Moda na sukces - odc. 5889 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5889); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5890 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5890); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Domisie - odc. 286 Nie mam czasu; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Skoki Narciarskie - Inauguracja Pucharu Świata; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Maria z Nazaretu - odc. 1 (Maria di Nazaret, 1 puntata) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (2012); reż.:Giacomo Campiotti; wyk.:Alissa Jung, Paz Vega, Andreas Pietschmann; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Zwykła/niezwykła rodzinka - odc. 9/20 (No Ordinary Family, ep. 9, No Ordinary Anniversary) kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Skoki Narciarskie - Inauguracja Pucharu Świata; STEREO, 16:9 11:20 Biegajmy razem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Świat się kręci - the best of; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Inauguracja Pucharu Świata; STEREO, 16:9 13:05 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Klingenthal - konkurs indywidualny ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Klingenthal - konkurs indywidualny ( 1 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:35 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Klingenthal - konkurs indywidualny ( 2 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:30 34. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2013 - "Kabaretowa noc pod gwiazdami"; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /2/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Skoki Narciarskie - Podsumowanie Pucharu Świata w Klingenthal; STEREO, 16:9 16:50 Szlachetna Paczka 2013 - Symbole zwycięstwa Szlachetnej Paczki; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 52 (seria IV, odc. 13) - Niebezpieczne zadanie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2743; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Przygody Donalda i Mikiego - Byczek Fernando, odc. 46 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Ferdinando the Bull ep. 46); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Szlachetna Paczka 2013 - Symbole zwycięstwa Szlachetnej Paczki; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Blondynka - odc. 26 (seria II, odc. 13) - Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Zakochana Jedynka - To znowu ty (You Again) - txt. str. 777 101'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Andy Fickman; wyk.:Jamie Lee Curtis, Kristin Chenoweth, Odette Justman; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Notacje - Franceska Michalska. Wielki głód na Ukrainie w 1933r.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Tajne przez poufne (Burn After Reading) - txt. str. 777 91'; komediodramat kraj prod.Francja, USA, Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Joel Coen, Ethan Coen; wyk.:George Clooney, John Malkovitch, Brad Pitt, Frances McDormand, Tilda Swinton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Homeland I - odc. 12 (Homeland, ep. 12); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Żywe trupy III - odc. 12/16 (The Walking Dead III, ep. 12, Clear); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:05 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /2/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Notacje - Franceska Michalska. Wielki głód na Ukrainie w 1933r.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Świat się kręci - the best of; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 12/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 12/ 26 - U. K. - s. 1) 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:James Brickell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Ostoja - odc. 129; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Moje życie" (autor nieznany); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1018; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1012 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1013 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Kultura, głupcze (90); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Królestwo hipopotamów (Hippo Supremacy) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Polacy na Madagaskar - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Austria - "Narty u Amadeusza" (51); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Muły siostry Sary (Two Mules for Sister Sara) 108'; western kraj prod.USA (1970); reż.:Don Siegel; wyk.:Shirley Mclane, Clint Eastwood, Manolo Fabregas, Alberto Morin; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2076; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 The Voice of Poland. Najlepszy głos - Live; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 538 - Moja krew; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Show z humorem - I kto to mówi? - (10); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (23); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Świętokrzyska Gala Kabaretowa (3); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Czas honoru - odc. 78 "Przysięga i rozkaz" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Czas honoru - realia i ludzie - odc. 13 "Proces pokazowy, mord sądowy, proces kiblowy."; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Show z humorem - I kto to mówi? - (11); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (101); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Liberator 2 (Under Siege 2: Dark Territory) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Geoff Murphy; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Eric Bogosian, Katherine Heigl; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Muły siostry Sary (Two Mules for Sister Sara) 108'; western kraj prod.USA (1970); reż.:Don Siegel; wyk.:Shirley Mclane, Clint Eastwood, Manolo Fabregas, Alberto Morin; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Opole 07:00 Wieje piaskiem od strony wojny; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Pogoda - 24.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 13 Irena Santor; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Papież Franciszek; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Lekcja dobrych manier; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia - Przełom Jasiołki; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Nożem i widelcem; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 60 lat razem - odc. 31 - Ośrodki TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 23 - O Zefliku i smoku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Ciocia Jabłonka i Wujek Seler z Krainy Witaminy - Wiśnia (5); widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Przyroda w obiektywie - odc. 16; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Agro Kurier - odc. 47 Agro Kurier; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Śladami Podlasian - Powrót i estrada; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Piękniejsza Polska - /8/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Stocznia i ludzie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 AgroSzansa; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o kruku: Skaza odmieńca; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Reportaż z regionu - Polska z wyboru; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Prosto z lasu - program przyrodniczy 2012 - Prosto z lasu 17/2013; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 15:15 Aktywny samorząd - Aktywni (NIE)pełnosprawni - odc. 12; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Schlesien Journal - odc. 47 Zakończenie X Dni Kultury Niemieckiej; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Kurier Opolski Flesz 15:50 Pogoda Flesz 16:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:00 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 191; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:45 Niecodzienni, nietypowi, niezwykli - odc. 24 W zgodzie ze sobą; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Żyjmy Zdrowo - odc. 181 Dorastanie z cukrzycą; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:15 Puls Kościoła - odc. 32; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Kurier Opolski; magazyn 18:50 Pogoda 18:53 Nasza Wieś - KARPIK 2013; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Podwodna Polska - Tajemnica Arabelli; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 7 Krzysztof Daukszewicz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Myśliwiec pl - 7/13; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:15 Trudne pytania - Chorzy na seks; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Podwodna Polska - Pokonać Grawitację; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:50 Pogoda - 24.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Kurier Opolski - wydanie wieczorne 22:20 Pogoda 22:25 Nasza Wieś - KARPIK 2013; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Puls Kościoła - odc. 32; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:45 Czas reportażu - odc. 18 Modlitwa aptekarza; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - Henryk Sawka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Archiwum Zbrodni - Rzeźnik z Niebuszewa - odc. 9; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Ukryte prawdy - odc. 13 Podwójnie skrzywdzeni; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 60 lat razem - odc. 31 - Ośrodki TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (21) - serial animowany 08.15 Scooby-Doo i duch czarownicy - film animowany, USA 1999 09.50 Jeźdźcy smoków (12) - serial animowany 10.25 Toy Story 2 - film animowany, USA 1999 12.10 Tylko taniec. Got to dance 4 (10) - program rozrywkowy 15.15 Top Chef (11) - reality show 16.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Brazylii - studio 17.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Brazylii 19.00 Wydarzenia 19.40 Sport - program informacyjny 19.50 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 6 (12) - program rozrywkowy 22.00 To nie koniec świata! (12) - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Kości 8 (166) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Alpha Dog - dramat kryminalny, USA 2006 02.40 Magazyn sportowy 04.40 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.50 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Maja w ogrodzie (64) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (64) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Kobieta na krańcu świata (7) - serial dokumentalny 11.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.05 Lekarze (12) - serial obyczajowy 13.05 Prawo Agaty (12) - serial obyczajowy 14.05 Mam talent! (12) - program rozrywkowy 15.55 Jak wytresować smoka - film animowany, USA 2010 18.00 Ugotowani (12) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 MasterChef (13) - reality show 21.00 Przepis na życie (13) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Na językach (13) - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Łowcy chmur - film przygodowy, Niemcy/Austria 2009 01.00 Kobieta na krańcu świata (7) - serial dokumentalny 01.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.50 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 50; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Galeria - odc. 51; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Galeria - odc. 52; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Galeria - odc. 53; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Galeria - odc. 54; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (23); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego baterie są czasem jak bakterie?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 5 - Szalone pomysły (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 9/15* - Przetarg, czyli jedyne wyjście - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 24 Radosław Liszewski; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z katedry pw. św. Apostołów Piotra i Pawła w Poznaniu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:25 Co nam w duszy gra - przeboje filmowe cz.1; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kapłony w Wilanowie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Skarby prowincji - Strzelno; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Dzika Polska - Wpłyń na wodę. Meandry salamandry; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1007; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 KFPP Opole - Opole 2013 - Gala Jubileuszowa - Piosenki o miłości; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Bajki zza okna - O szalonym Miłoszku i zielonym proszku; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 83* - Model życia artysty - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 9/15* - Przetarg, czyli jedyne wyjście - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Dzika Polska - Wpłyń na wodę. Meandry salamandry; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1007; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki zza okna - O szalonym Miłoszku i zielonym proszku; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 83* - Model życia artysty; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (168); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 24 Radosław Liszewski; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia